deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Activate the message wall?
So, it has been proposed in the past as to whether we should enable the message wall feature. I never got a clear answer since the community was somewhat split. So, what it does is replacing the talk page with a threaded-messaging system. I think it's a wonderful feature and makes it easier for newer users. So, aye or nay? — subtank (7alk) 16:01, April 21, 2012 (UTC) So, what say you? Support #Support. — subtank (7alk) 17:33, April 21, 2012 (UTC) #I say we try it. I don't think it makes the wiki any more of a social network than we allow it to be. It only helps keep user talk pages and conversations more organised. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 17:45, April 21, 2012 (UTC) #''"I cant find the so called "poll" so Ill post my opinion here. I'm in, I never liked the old talk page system."'' - RAMAR in A special leap! #''"For what it's worth, I think it's worth a shot. It is much more oganised, and you don't have people interjecting unsigned posts in the middle of a dialogue. The threads help to keep track of a conversation with ease. I have implemented them on both Brutal Legend Wiki and Dante's Inferno Wiki (Another Visceral Game)."The Milkman in A special leap! #"I'm a newbie here on this wiki, but we implemented it on the Metro 2033 Wiki, where I'm an admin, and the message walls are really helpful for new users, especially the ones who don't know how to create sections and sign posts. Just my humble opinion."'' Teddy Picker in A special leap! Oppose #Nyet. Every social-networking change that is made to a wiki makes it farther from what it is- a wiki. Personally I find the talk pages easier to use and more organized.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 17:36, April 21, 2012 (UTC) #"In case of tl;dr - I vote no, let's not adopt it."'' - Auguststorm1945 in A special leap! #''"Ditto that. The current system is just cluttered, and it makes it hard to format your pages in the way you want to."'' D2r in A special leap! #I don't like it. I can't figure it out and it's just all unorganized. It's easier to just keep the talk pages. Ishimura Elite 19:05, April 29, 2012 (UTC) #I myself prefer the current style for talk pages, I find it more efficient and versatile. --Haegemonia(talk) 21:15, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Comment There, a poll. :) — subtank (7alk) 16:01, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :Guess that's a wrong choice... since we don't know who voted. It can be anyone. To avoid invalid votes, please sign your username after your vote via ~~~~.— subtank (7alk) 17:33, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ::The deadline for this would be Friday 4th, May, 2012. Also, pros and cons to help users know what this feature does. Feel free to expand this list. — subtank (7alk) 20:35, April 29, 2012 (UTC) I would like to point out to you guys some more problems with the wall: #You will get notified of messages to other people's message walls sometimes. #Sometimes glitches occur where the notification won't go away, so you'll keep getting nagged by that message box that appears to tell you. --[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 21:02, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :The first is simply a subscription setting and not a flaw; ''"You subscribed to the thread at some point; either by pressing "follow" or commenting on it. You can easily un-subscribe by clicking on the "Following" icon at the top-right corner of that initial thread (it turns into "Unfollow" when your cursor passes over it). Disabling that will prevent you from receiving posts from that thread. Other users have opted to using Special:Preferences and disabling the system, altogether - however, that stops them from receiving potentially-important posts afterwards. As such, you should have simply clicked on "unfollow"." :The second looks like an individual issue on the user's own end; I don't have that problem on either Firefox, IE or Chrome. :Removing the above from list since it is not really a flaw. Since this has come to a draw, we would need to draw a consensus by assessing each user's opinion. Also, since this is about activating a feature, the focus would be on those opposing it.— subtank (7alk) 17:20, May 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Then I'd like to say that with message walls, you will get notified (via that "You have new messages" thing)constantly of having new messages when Wikia sends you a wiki-wide notification. As for assessing opinions, do you mean giving reasons? If so, why is it the opposers have to give their reasons (when they already did)and not the supporters?--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 18:43, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :::You also get that even without the message wall. I got that wiki-wide message about an update on chat just now. As to why the opposition has to provide their reasons first, it's because they have more active users than the supporters (four active users compared to two active users). So their voices are stronger and as such should start first. :P :::But... by the looks of it, I guess the message wall will not be implemented since this discussion will go unnoticed and untouched. Oh well. — subtank (7alk) 11:23, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :::The forums in general are pretty..... inactive ._. 17:04, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::The Dead Space community in general is pretty inactive. Not much buzz though expect something to happen in this year's E3. ;) — subtank (7alk) 21:04, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::I don't mean that. You know that light-yellow box that appears at the top of talk pages when Wikia sends you a notification? I've been getting that, but there's a difference; on wikis with ''talk pages, I check my talk page and the message notification removes that wiki from the list. However, when I check on wikis with the message walls (which are also listed in the "you have new messages" thing), that wiki is still mentioned and the notification doesn't go away.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 18:48, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'm gonna assume you're using monobook because that's how I got the same problem you described. The only way I fixed this issue is by going to Oasis skin and closing the hovering notification box of the same message. Unless it's different, screenshot would be helpful.— subtank (7alk) 21:04, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Pros *Makes every discussion in a thread rather than in sections (hence the threaded-style system) *No longer need to sign comments since it will be generated automatically. *Users new to wiki-editing do not need to wrap their heads around figuring out how to create comments/replies. *Eliminates the need to create an archive. Prevents talk pages from getting too long. Cons *Takes up quite some space. *Limits customization options for talk pages, restricts degree of freedom for varying formats. *Customised signatures is longer needed. This is simply for those who really ''really love their signature. *No decoration for talk pages. You can do it via personal CSS, but only you can see it.